


Nothing even matters

by ChronicWriterGirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Richonne - Freeform, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits die hard but now in a safe and stable zone Michonne finally lets go of the past and admits to herself that she's ready for something more with a certain sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically what I wished had happened in S5E13 "Forget". I still have high hopes for Richonne!

Michonne stood on the back deck of Reg and Deanna’s home staring up into the night sky watching the twinkle of a billion stars as she nursed a glass of vintage scotch. The citizens of Alexandria were putting forth their best efforts to throw them a welcome party. But even before the world had went to shit Michonne had never been good at parties, she hated socializing with people she didn’t know. Not wanting to fuck up things for the group she made sure to schmooze for a bit, but when she saw the vacant back porch she knew she had found her refuge.

A cool breeze cut through the humid air tickling her newly uncovered scalp causing her to rub a hand over her nearly bald head at the sensation. She chuckled to herself still tickled by Tyreese’s face when she asked to borrow his hair clippers; he had asked if she needed his assistance to which she politely declined wanting to do this on her own. Finally in a safe zone and at least for the time being not having to worry about being on the run again she decided to cut her hair. It was the last thing she had tied to her past and she was ready to move on and start anew.

She had banded off sections of hair and then cut them with scissors as close to her scalp as she could get, using the borrowed clippers she then shaped up her hair. Earlier in the day she had rummaged through the pile of clothing at the neighborhood house, and found a dress along with a few items of unopened makeup. Happy with her new look she left the confines of her room to join up with members of her household to go to the welcome party.

When she walked into the noisy living room all the talking died down and became ooh’s and aah’s as her group took in her new look. “Chonne you clean up well” she heard Daryl compliment from across the room and the others clapped and whistled in agreement. She smiled a rare thing for her “Alright, alright let’s go and get this over and done with” to which she was met with more cheers and whistles. The group walked together to the party more light hearted and good spirited than they had been in a long time.

Upon entering the nicely decorated home Michonne looked around for Rick, Carl, and Judith she figured Rick would probably come here straight away after his patrol duty had finished but she didn’t see him anywhere. She spotted Carl who had been playing with another boy his age but stopped when he noticed her and ran over. “Wow Michonne I like your new look” he said to her in awe she smiled at him and patted his head “Thanks Carl, Where’s Judy and your Dad?” “They went back to the house just before you guys got here I’m surprised you didn’t run into them. Judith spilled something on herself and Dad so he went home to change their clothes they’ll be back soon”. Michonne snickered knowing just how much of a handful the little girl could be. “Well Carl I’ll check back in with you later gonna go be nice and talk to the new people. Have fun with your friend” she said to him before joining the conversation Carol and Maggie were in.

While they were all talking she saw that Reg was offering glasses of scotch to the ones that wanted alcohol. She tried to recall the last time she had anything to drink and excused herself from the conversation and went to get a glass. The dark amber liquid quickly warmed her already hot body and went straight to her head. Michonne looked around trying to see if Rick had returned, but alas he hadn’t and it was then that she spied the door that led to the back porch and decided to go explore.

Forgoing lights she stood out in the dark taking small sips of her scotch watching the stars a small smile on her face at the solitude of it all. A dim light flickered on behind her and the doors opened signaling an end for her alone time “Figured you could use a refill” came a gruff familiar voice she turned to see Abraham holding the bottle of scotch she gave him a small smile and held out her glass. “Were they getting on your nerves?” he inquired as he poured “Let’s just say our views are a little different from one another. Besides it’s nice to just be alone sometimes” she took another drink from her glass before turning back around to watch the sky.

Abraham let his eyes linger over her curvy physique before he spoke “I hope he notices you before someone else does” she turned back around to face him before coyly replying “What are you talking about”. “Not everyone is as blind as Rick, I see the way you look at him” she chuckled lightly “That obvious huh?” Abraham reiterated his early statement “Like I said I hope he notices you before someone else does” his eyes crept up and down her form to further emphasize his point a sly smile on his face as he went back into the house. Michonne shook her head and looked back up at the sky thinking about what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later Rick rejoined the party with an unfussy Judith, he saw that the rest of the group had made it in his absence. “Hey Rick mind if I take the little one” Carol asked holding her arms out to the little girl. “Not at all thanks” he handed Judith over to her and he watched as they interacted with the new group. He did a brief scan on the room making sure everyone in his group was still ok while taking a head count when he realized that Michonne was missing. “Hey Rick, how’s the new hair cut holding up” he turned to see a smiling Jessie “Hey so far so good” he replied in an attempt to be nice while he still looked around for Michonne.

Abraham saw Rick talking to Jessie and decided to make his move he poured a glass of liquor for Rick and then interrupted the duo. “Sheriff would you like a glass of scotch” Rick turned his focus from Jessie to Abraham, he looked at him pointedly thinking _How odd_   before accepting the drink. Jessie’s son came over to her excitedly trying to tell her something completely distracting her from the two men “You know Michonne is out on the back porch looking mighty good tonight” Abraham said to Rick giving him a knowing look.

Again Rick felt like he was in an episode of the twilight zone _what the hell has gotten into Abraham_  he wondered, Abraham noticing the confusion on Rick’s face decided to say it a little more plainly “You better let her know how you feel about her before someone else does”. Rick understood now what he was saying he gave a nod to the other man and made his way to the glass doors. Just beyond those doors stood Michonne looking like a dream in teal he had always appreciated the curves of her body, but she never put her assets on display like she had tonight.

He fiddled with the plain gold band on his ring finger, a nervous habit before he turned the knob to enter her realm. Rick didn’t bother with the light preferring to keep it the way she had it he didn’t say anything to her right away. He just watched tracing his eyes over the outline of her body that was calling to him. His mouth felt parched he was unable to speak so he took a sip of liquid courage the burn of the alcohol making him grimace. “Evening Michonne” he said his voice deeper than he intended.

She shivered hearing that familiar twang, she knew it was him even before he said anything “Officer friendly you finally made it” he smirked at his nickname as he walked over to her. “Don’t tell me you’ve been out here all night” she glanced at her glass before answering “Nah I made the rounds and then made my escape” they both chuckled at her joke. “Can you remember the last time you had a good glass of scotch”. He thought for a moment unable to remember “No I can’t recall was more of a beer man myself”.

Michonne scoffed at his comment “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that. I always used to keep a bottle of Glen Livet in my desk for the rough days and long nights I had to work, hard to believe how long ago that was”. Rick downed his drink feeling his courage build “I like your hair cut it suits you” she looked at him surprised by the compliment “Thanks” she added before the  comfortable silence took over. Rick would steal glances her way when he thought she wasn’t paying attention, but she was aware of it all. He yearned to touch her but didn’t want to over step his boundaries.

“Michonne would it be ok if I touched your hair” he asked his curiosity getting the best of him. She turned to look at him a soft smile on her face “Rick you have my permission to touch my hair” he raised his arm slowly and ghosted his hand over her hair. Goosebumps rose on Michonne’s skin from his gentle touch. He let his fingertips dance across her scalp as he caressed her almost bald head enjoying the feel of her textured hair. There was no denying the heat between the two and after tonight they would no longer be just friends.

Rick stared at Michonne’s downcast eyes while his hand stilled on her head, he wanted her to look at him so that he could kiss her. She must’ve been able to read his mind at that moment because she refused to look up actually nervous of what she might see she looked down staring at everything but him. He moved his hand so that it was at the back of her head slowly drawing her in to him. Unable to fight it anymore she looked up at Rick and gasped his eyes looked mesmerizing, they drew her in. He finally had her how he wanted her and he took full advantage of the situation finally kissing her.

The wall that Michonne had built up finally came crashing down as she suckled on Rick’s bottom lip; he groaned in delight his hips jutting forward pressing his growing erection against her taunt stomach. His tongue traced her lips before it slid over hers as his hands roamed down the soft expanse of her back to settle on her firm ass. Rick squeezed her supple cheeks still in disbelief that this was finally happening.

Her hands trailed down his body stopping to tease his hardened nipples and then continuing further down to their destination the hard mass in his pants. “Fuck” he sighed against her soft lips, she parts from their kiss her eyes bleeding black with lust. “Take me home Rick” her raspy voice demanded she squeezed his cock to further emphasize the point. A slow smirk formed on his face as he took her hand off of his dick and pulled her off the porch with him.


	3. Chapter 3

They ran through the empty streets mad with lust smiling at one another eager to get back to their home. Rick picked her up bridal style and carried her through the threshold much to her delight once they reached their humble dwelling “A girl could get use to this” she mumbled against his throat. He maneuvered them so that he could kick the door closed “Hello” he shouted into the empty home making Michonne giggle “Rick they’re all still at the party” he gazed down at her a big smile on his face before taking off up the steps.

He paused in front of his bedroom and placed her down, he held the door open for her and she entered the dimly lit room. Rick locked the bedroom door behind himself not wanting anyone to interrupt him tonight. She turned to him a devious look on her face and proceeded to untie her halter dress letting the material roll down her body revealing her nudity to him. His mouth dropped in surprise as his eyes roam over her body, tracing her form up and down searing this image in his brain forever.

Her onyx skin practically glowed in the low light, his mouth watered as his gaze returned back to her eyes and with a flick of her finger she was beckoning him to her. Rick went to her his body almost in a trance staring at the beauty that stood before him. Out of habit he fiddled with the simple gold band on his ring finger stopping mid stride to take it off and toss it across the room. He didn’t want to taint her skin with a trinket from his past, he belonged to her now.

Michonne’s eyes misted over a little at the gesture the finality of it hitting her in the heartstrings, Rick caressed her face “So beautiful” she smiled shyly at the compliment. He leaned in to kiss her again leaving a trail from her lips to her ear “I’m going to take my time with you tonight” he drawled in her ear causing her to shiver and break out in goosebumps. “Are you cold baby? Let me warm you up” his head dipped to her neck licking and sucking hoping he’d leave a mark. Her dainty fingers tangled in his curly mane massaging his scalp urging him to move further down her body.

Ricks lips touched the hollow of her breasts as he looked up at her with knowing eyes, and took his time to pay attention to each glorious tit massaging them until her nipples were erect. His tongue bathed each of the hardened pebbles in slow swipes. Her soft moans slipped out above his head as he moved lower down her body leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. Michonne smiled doing her best not to laugh as Rick’s fingers tickled her belly. He lavished kisses on her soft flesh nipping at her belly button.

Michonne’s breathing sped up as he kissed the thin line of scar tissue she had. Rick knew what it was from, but now was not the time to bring up the child she lost he kissed the scar tenderly once more moving on to place kisses on her pubis. She breathed a sigh of relief and then quickly inhaled as Rick’s lips touched her mound. She pondered how long it had been since a man had fucked her with his mouth but her thoughts were silenced as his tongue connected with her nether lips.

Michonne angled her body so that her legs were spread as she stood over him. He slow tongue kissed the silken skin of her pussy lips as though they could kiss him back. She rubbed her sensitive breasts and marveled at Rick’s face damp with a mixture of their moisture. He parted her tender petals coming face to face with her engorged clit; he used his damp fingers to rub the tip of her. She swayed as his fingers circled around her “Holy Shit” she muttered as his tongue joined the party and drew slow patterns against her heated flesh. His lips encircled her clit and suckled it making her hips buckle as she started to ride his face. He reached a hand into his pants to stroke his stiff cock as he munched on her like she was his last meal.

She feared he’d have a bald spot by the time they finished because she had his hair in a death grip “Fuck Rick that feels so good” he dipped two fingers in her and continued to swirl his tongue around her pearl. His fingers pumped in and out of her in a come hither manner “You taste delicious I could eat you all night” hearing him talk dirty she could no longer hold back. Her cunt clutched his fingers as she cried out he continued to lick her clit causing currents to flow through. Rick’s focus turned upwards to her face watching as she came; her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she spewed forth profanity after profanity.

He almost came in his pants watching her. Michonne released her grip on his hair and fell back onto the bed “I never knew you had it in you” she sat up on the bed with a smirk. He stood up licking his lips “I’m full of surprises” he teased. She bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together to control the tingle she had as she watched him unbutton his shirt. Her eyes followed his hands as they tactfully unbuckled and unzipped his pants leaving him only in his boxers. His fingers hitched into the sides but she stops him “Let me get that for you” she purrs wanting to see what he’s working with up close.

On many a sleepless night her mind had often drifted to him, she was curious if he’d be anything like she imagined. As her hands pulled down his underwear she discovered that he was nothing like she imagined; he was even better. Now it was her turn to stare with her mouth agape “So I’m guessing this is one of your other surprises” Rick smirked as she continued to take in his erect member. His cock was just above average, uncut, and thick her walls clenched at the thought of taking him in. “Have I made the cut” he asks playfully making her look up at him.

Michonne’s cheeks flamed up again not realizing how much time she had taken staring at his cock “Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve seen a real one” and before he could laugh at her joke she had him engulfed in her mouth. Rick’s body instantly relaxed as he let her go to town on him her mouth was talented. When he and Lori were married they very rarely ever did anything other than missionary she thought the other acts were too lewd. But Michonne had no shame as she ran her tongue up and down the sides of his erection slurping on the tip like he was ice cream before she deep throated him again.

Rick’s hands rubbed on her head as she proceeded to give him immense pleasure “Fuckkk your mouth feels so good baby. I love it when you twirl your tongue like that” she smiled up at him as she flicked her tongue against the head of his cock licking up the pre-cum that was starting to dribble from the slit. “You taste good Grimes, but do you fuck as well as you taste” he didn’t think it was possible for him to get any harder but her words did the trick “How about you lay back and find out” she licked him once more drawing another moan out of him before she laid back on the bed.

He kicked his boxers out of the way and joined her on the bed she placed a hand on her mound and fingered herself preparing for him. Rick rubbed his cock as he watched her touch herself “Are you ready for me honey” his southern drawl dripping with sweetness. Michonne licked her fingers adding more wetness to her moist cunt “I think I am” she said spreading her legs wider. He positioned himself between her thighs and teased her with his cock stroking her slit up and down getting his own self lubricated with her juices.

Michonne laid underneath of him her arms and legs wrapped around him anticipating his entrance into her womb. His blue eyes were so light in this moment as he looked down at her in amazement kissing her hard as he thrust his hips forward and entered her in one swift push. She bit his lip as he plunged through her tight walls “Oh my goddd” she cried out his hips stilled letting her get use to him. “Rick don’t stop please keep going” he pulled out of her again before slamming back into her rotating his hips stirring inside of her before pulling out again and taking more shallow strokes.

Rick bit his lip fighting the urge to cum quickly “Shit” he muttered as she fluttered against him making his toes curl. He dug his feet into the bed and thrusted into her hard and deep determined to give her multiple orgasms before the night was over. Michonne was suspended in animation as Rick’s finger tips touched her engorged tip, her body jerked to a stop trying to quell the currents flowing up her legs making them shake. He slides fully into her and holds himself there, her cunt twitches around him and he pulls out realizing she’s about to cum.

Michonne cums with a shout as Rick laps at her pussy slurping up all of her orgasm “Thank you Jesus” she mutters over and over making him smirk. He kisses her damp nether lips once more before he reenters her; she claws at his shoulders drawing a shaking breath as her tight cunt stretches to hold him. “Fuck Michonne you feel fucking incredible” she tightens her thighs around him and then flips them over so that she’s on top.

Rick stares up at her in surprise but it’s only momentarily as his eyes soon roll up in his head as she rolls her hips against him. “I’ve always liked this position the control of it” she muttered grinding around him. “Baby you’re gonna make me fucking nut” he growled his hands holding her hips guiding them up and down his length. Michonne grabs his hand and pulls it up to her mouth she sucks his index and middle fingers. She leads his hand back down her body placing them on her pussy “Cum for me Rick” she moans softly.

He sits up cradling her in his lap his fingers strum her clit while his lips encircle her nipple sucking hard as he struggles to hold on to his last stitch of sanity. She breaks that thin thread when she squeezes him tightly with her Kegels “Fuckkk” he cries out pulling her off of his lap splashing cum on the two of them while he continues to stroke her. Michonne grabs at his hair and pulls him in for a kiss as she orgasms again.

Rick swallows her sighs and moans as her body shakes in his hold she grabs his hand and stills it on her clit as she tries to regain her breathing. They lay back against the bed hands roaming and caressing each other’s bodies. His voice cuts through the silence in the room “You know you’re moving your stuff in here in the morning right” Michonne just looks at him with a smirk on her face “Whatever you say Officer Friendly”.


End file.
